Embrace What Life Gives You
by DarkHeart81
Summary: After a quick romance Gohan and Videl are engaged at 16. Will this cause any problems for the young couple? This is a sequel to 'Sacrifice,' one of my other fics.
1. Ch. 1 - End to the Dance

OK, I had thought about writing a sequel to _Sacrifice_, and the responses I have gotten already for that fic have helped me make up my mind.

Where I will take this story I don't really know…I do have a few ideas though. So let's see where my mind takes this.

I do not own DBZ.

"Indicates Speech"

'Indicates Thoughts'

::Indicates Bond Link::

****

Embrace What Life Gives You

Chapter 1: End to the Dance

As Gohan and Videl kiss for the second time of the night the two fail to notice the multitude of camera flashes as people took pictures of the newly engaged couple.

When they pull apart, and once again have their minds focused on those around Gohan can hear the rumors already starting to curclate around.

Once Sharpner and Erasa see that their friends are again concious of the world around them they walk up to them with surprise clearly evident on their faces.

"Wow you two…you sure do make a cute couple…" Says Erasa before getting cut off by Sharpner. "I can't help but be jealous…" Erasa elbows him. "I mean agree with Erasa. You two shure seemed to be getting into it, for a second there I thought we would have to call the fire department over here to cool you two down"

Gohan and Videl both turn bright red at hearing this.

"Really? I didn't think we were getting that out of control?" Gohan asks.

::Especially compared to a few occations in the last few months…::

::OK Gohan…that's enough…:: Thinks Videl while turning a slightly brighter shade of red.

After talking with their two friends, and almost everyone else at the dance since they came to their table to ask questions or to comment on their engagement, they went back out onto the dance floor for the last fue dances of the night.

While they had a good time at the dance they were, needless to say glad when the dance was finally over. The only unpleasant thing about it was one guy who seemed to hang around them after Gohan asked Videl to marry him. 

As the two walk out of the gym to find a place where they can take off from they were once again bombarded by people asking questions and giving their congradulations.

Once they got away from the croud they started to discus the events of the evening.

"I'm glad that's over Gohan, I haven't been this tired…or stressed…in a long time. But I wouldn't change anything that happened if I was able to do it all over again since it was a lot of fun."

"I can't help but agree with you…it was fun." ::…and I can think of a good way to relieve that stress.:: He finishes through their bond so as not to be overheard as they walk by a small group of people from the dance.

::Really? And just what did you have in mind?:: She replies with a knowing smirk on her face.

::I can tell you know exactly what I mean.:: Gohan says with a matching smirk on his face.

"I just know that there are going to be all kinds of rumors floating around school when we go back." Says Videl.

"I agree…and I think it was good that we didn't leave earlier…I don't think that would have done anything but put more fuel on the fire."

"Your right about. Um…Gohan, what was up with that one guy? Didn't he seem a little to interested in us after you asked me to marry you?"

"Now that you mention it, he did seem to spend a lot of time following us…but I wouldn't worry about it…after all, what could that one man possily do?" Replies Gohan.

"Anyway, I fear the worst has yet to come."

"What do you mean by that Gohan?"

"Have you forgotten who is awaiting our return home, and how said person will want to know everything that happened? And how said person always seems to over react to things? And…"

"OK OK…I did forget…but now that you have reminded me…you're right." Videl says while shuddering.

::Dende save us from Chi-Chi…:: Videl thinks, perpously letting Gohan hear the thought.

::Videl…that's not very nice.:: Gohan thinks back to her with amusement clearly evident on his face.

::Oops…sorry…did I think that.:: Videl thinks back with a smile on her face.

They continue to walk until they reach a deserted park and take off in the direction of Gohan's home.

------

OK, what do you think?

I have decided to do this one as multiple chapters. Hopefully they will be longer then this one, but no promises.

Chapter 2 will be up sometime today since I have most of it writen already.

Please Review.


	2. Ch. 2 - The Calm Before the Storm

Here be chapter 2 for you guys and gals.

I do not own DBZ.

****

Embrace What Life Gives You

Chapter 2: The Calm Before the Storm

-About a half-hour latter-

"Kaa-san, Tou-san! We're home!" Calls Gohan.

Angrily, "Quiet Gohan or you'll wake your brother." Says Chi-Chi.

"Hi Tou-san, Kaa-san" "Hi Goku, Chi-Chi" Gohan and Videl say at the same time.

"Welcome back you two." Goku says while warily keeping an eye on his wife.

"Come on Mom, you know it takes more then that to wake Goten."

"Still…" Suddenly her mood does a complete flip and "…So how was the dance? Did anything interesting happen?"

"Nope…it was just like any other high school dance…"

'Nothing interesting happened? I thought for sure that…' Chi-Chi thinks before Videl continues.

"…we danced, talked…got engaged…the usual stuff." Videl answers while smiling.

"Oh…and I though…YOU GOT ENGAGED!?!? OH MY BABY IS GROWING UP WAY TO FAST!!!" Yells Chi-Chi as she starts to cry.

Goku, who has managed to learn over the years what it means when two people get engaged, congratulates his son and Videl before trying to calm his wife down.

"Why are you so surprised Chi? You told me you saw the ring in Gohan's dresser a few days ago." Says Goku.

"Mommy, Daddy…whas all the yellin' 'bout." A sleepy Goten says as he comes into the room.

Seeing that his mother is in no shape to answer him he turns to Gohan, "Nii-chan, what's mommy cryin' for?"

"She is crying because I asked Videl to marry me and she said yes."

At this Goten looses any trace of being tired, "Does this mean that you're going to be my sister?"

"Ya it does little guy." Videl replies with a smile on her face.

Regaining her senses Chi-Chi notices that Goten is now in the room, "Goten, what are you doing up?"

Turning to his mother, "I heard you yelling and I came to see what the problem is."

"Oh…well back to bed with you now. I don't want you sleeping all day tomorrow because you didn't get enough sleep tonight."

"OK mommy…good night…" Goten says before yawning and going back to bed.

Chi-Chi turns back to Gohan and Videl, "So, when did Gohan ask you?"

"Well, we were dancing and a song had just ended when Gohan just gets down on one knee and asks me right there in the middle of the dance floor."

At this Chi-Chi gets a surprised look on her face while Goku just nods his head and goes to the kitchen to fix himself a light snack.

"Gohan, sounds like you had pur…What?! Right there in the middle of the dance floor?! What were you thinking? I would have thought that you would have asked her before or after the dance…not during it."

Gohan and Videl glance at eachother to see the same questioning look on eachothers faces.

"What's wrong Kaa-san? I thought it was a pretty good time to ask?"

"Well…I guess it was, but I'm shure that something unpleasant will result from it."

"What do you think could happen Chi-Chi?" Asks Videl.

"Oh…I'm sure you two will find out before the week is over. But for now…it's getting late…and I'm going to bed. Good-night you two."

"Good-night Kaa-san." "Good-night Chi-Chi" Gohan and Videl say at the same time.

After eating his brief snack of half-dozen large sandwiches and several glasses of milk, Goku comes back into the room.

"Good-night you two…I'm going to bed." Says Goku.

Thus leaving Gohan and Videl as the only ones not in bed.

"You know Gohan, there is one thing I am definitely not looking forward to doing tomorow."

"What's that Videl?"

"Telling my dad that we are engaged."

"Your right…that should be…um…interesting…" ::Dende save us from Hercule…::

"Hey! No, wait…it was a joke…but I think it TRULY applies in this case." Videl says.

"Look at the bright side…he didn't yell and scream to much about you staying herrrreee…" Gohan says while yawning.

"True…but getting engaged is a lot different then just staying at someone's house…" Videl says before yawning herself.

"Come on…lets go to bed…I think we'll need a good night's sleep for tomorrow."

"I think we will too…but I thought you wanted to relieve some of that stress from earlier?"

Smirking, "Your right Videl…I don't mind missing a bit of sleep for that."

And with that they headed down the hall to their room.

------

Well these chapters aren't turning out as long as I thought they would, but oh well, at least this one is a little longer then chapter one. Maybe some latter chapters will be longer…

I don't see anything that could go wrong for the two love birds in the next chapter…do you? Hehe…

Um…oh ya, chapter 3 for _Two Hearts Become One_ may or may not be out tonight. I kind of messed up and started on chapter 4. So if it isn't posted tonight, then it will be tomorrow.

Please Review.


	3. Ch. 3 - Stormy Weather

Here's chapter three for all you loyal readers out there. (Is that even possible at this point.)

This is a bit different then I had originally planned…but I think it will make the story more interesting latter on.

I don't own DBZ.

****

Embrace What Life Gives You

Chapter 3: Stormy Weather

****

-The Next Morning-

Gohan opens his eyes to see an angel sleeping beside him. The angel's eyes slowly open and a smile appears on her face as she sees her fiancé lying beside her.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Gohan asks while smiling back at her.

"Uhuh…especially after relieving all that 'stress' last night." Videl answers back as her smile changes into a smirk.

Gohan's smile changes into a smirk as well as he leans over and kisses her.

"As much as I'd like to, we really need to get up." Videl says as she looks at the clock, which reads 10:47am. "We did plan on telling my dad…" Suddenly a loud clap of thunder can be heard as rain begins to pelt the window. "…about our engagement today…" Videl looks out the window at the sound of the storm that has just started. "…and I'd like to get that over with as soon as possible."

"OK." Gohan simply answers as he takes on a slightly disappointed look and also looks out the window.

Videl laughs lightly upon seeing his face, "What? Didn't you have enough fun last night?"

As a devilish grin spreads across his face, "I could never have too much fun with the woman I love." He says before again kissing her.

After making out for a few minutes the two pull apart so they can get ready for the day, and for Hercule.

They leave their room and go to the kitchen see Chi-Chi fixing them an early lunch.

"Good morning you two." Says Chi-Chi as she puts some food down in front of them.

"'Morning Kaa-san." "'Morning Chi-Chi." Gohan and Videl say at the same time.

Seeing that his father and brother are not around he asks Chi-Chi where they are.

"They went out to spar…they should be coming back in a while."

"Oh, OK." Is all Gohan says before eating his food.

"So what are you two going to do today?" Asks Chi-Chi.

"We're going to go tell my dad the news of our engagement." Videl answers.

"That ought to be fun…I bet you wont like it."

"Your probably right Kaa-san, but we have to tell him sooner or latter. And we prefer sooner."

****

-Several minutes, and sandwiches, latter-

"I don't want to sound superstitious…but I hope this storm isn't a bad omen of the day ahead." Videl says after finishing her lunch.

"Don't worry about it…it's just a storm and I am sure that everything will be fine." Gohan replies, also finishing his lunch.

"Bye Kaa-san." "Bye Chi-Chi." Gohan and Videl say at the same time.

Gohan carries Videl and uses his ki to keep them both dry in the light rain shower that is left from storm.

The flight goes by quickly and the two lovebirds land on the front steps of the Satan Mansion while holding hands.

Videl looks at Gohan nervously, and he squeezes her hand in support before Videl unlocks the door and they enter the cavernous space of the foyer. As soon as they enter a butler sees them.

"Miss Videl, we haven't seen you here in months. Where have you been?" asks the butler.

"I have been staying at a friends house." Videl says.

::Friends house?:: Gohan asks her through their bond.

::Ya, I don't think they should know just yet.::

::Oh…your right, it would be best if they didn't know yet.:: Gohan replies.

"Jeeves (1), where's my father at?" Videl asks the butler.

"He's in his study Miss."

"Thank you." Videl replies before leading Gohan through the seemingly endless hallways to her fathers study.

Upon entering she sees what she expected to see…him drinking while sitting on the couch watching videos of his old fights.

"Hi Dad." Videl says with false enthusiasm, which goes unnoticed by Hercule.

Slightly startled, "Wha?…oh, hey sweetpea…how's yer stay at your friends house?" Hercule asks not yet noticing Gohan in his slightly drunken state (2).

'Figures…he has probably been to busy partying to notice that I have been gone for several months…' Videl thinks.

'What, this is unbelievable…he hasn't even noticed that Videl hasn't been here for four months…'

Gohan thinks as any respect he had built up for the man begins to fade into nothingness.

"It was fine dad…but Gohan and I came here because we need to tell you something."

"Gohan?" Hercule asks before finally noticing the boy standing next to his daughter.

"Who's this weak little scrawny kid? And what're you doin' hanging around him anyway? I thought I told you b…" But Videl cuts him off.

"Dad, be quiet for a minute! And Gohan is definitely not weak." Videl says with a touch of anger in her voice.

'Damn right I'm not.' Gohan thinks. 

Hercule just stares at her blankly before taking a drink of whatever happened to be in his glass at the time.

"That's better…now. As I was saying, Gohan and I are here because we need to tell you something…"

"Videl honey, you know I don't give free fighting lessons even to your friends." Hercule says.

"AARRGG!!! THAT'S not IT!!!" Videl screams. "Gohan asked me to marry him."

"Oh that's nice sweet…HE WHAT!!! HOW DARE THIS PUNK AS'U SUCH A QUESTION!!! Hercule bellows at the top of his lungs. 

"SHUT UP FATHER!!! He can and did ask me, and I said yes." Videl says, her voice dripping with venom.

Hercule gets up and advanced towards Gohan while yelling, "NO HE CAN'T!!! I AM YOUR FATHER!!! THE GREAT SATAN HERCULE!!! THE MAN WHO…" But he never gets a chance to finish as both Gohan and Videl, who were both fed up with his behavior, punch him at the same time knocking him out cold.

::Took the credit for what I did…:: Gohan thinks, his mental voice seething with anger, before blocking his thoughts from Videl. '…and the man who seems to care nothing for his own daughter.'

Upon realizing what they have just done they both can not help but laugh in amusement at their simultaneous actions.

"I guess neither of us could stand that one second longer." They say at the same time, which causes the two teens to laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry…this isn't right…I shouldn't be…laughing about this." Gohan says while getting himself under control.

Getting her own laughter at lest somewhat under control, "It's ok…Gohan, I find it funny too." Videl says.

"Ya, but still…"

"Hey, don't sweat it…I don't mind in the least…in fact I think he deserved it." 

"Ya." Is all Gohan says.

"Gohan, do you think there could be a positive outcome of our knocking my dad out?" Videl asks.

"I don't know…maybe…why'd you ask?"

While smiling, "I was just wondering if we knocked any sense into that thick head of his."

"Anything is possible Videl. Come on, lets go before he wakes up…" '…although I don't think that will be anytime today.' Says while just thinking the last part.

They leave the room, and as they are walking down the hall the see Jeeves. 

"Jeeves?" Videl calls to him.

"Yes Miss?"

"I just wanted to let you know that my father will probably need a ice pack when he wakes up." Says Videl before they leave.

"OK Miss." He answers back while thinking, 'The fool must have passed out and hit his head again.' (3)

****

~ The 439 Mountain Area ~

"Kaa-san We're home!" Gohan calls but no one answers.

"Where's your parents and brother Gohan?" Asks Videl as they walk into the kitchen.

"I don't know." Gohan says before seeing the note on the table.

__

Gohan,

We went to Bulma's for a while. We should be back before it gets too late. You two have fun.

,Love Mom

"Well it sounds like we're on out own for a while, what do you want to do?" Asks Gohan.

"I don't know…you want to go see a movie?"

"Sure." Gohan replies.

He then writes a note for his parents, just in case they are not there when they get back, and they leave for the city.

------

Sorry if this offends anyone but I couldn't resist…it is kind of a classic name for a butler after all… OK, at first I thought of making Hercule into a 'nice' guy in this fic…but as I was righting this it became to difficult to do that. So I wrote it this way instead (It also kind of explains why he let her stay at his house in the first place). Poor Hercule, (ya right) even his servants don't like him. 

------

That's it for chapter 3…now I just need to come up with something for chapter 4…

Latter all.

Please Review


	4. Ch. 4 - Great Idea

Looks like I am getting this one out earlier then I thought I would, enjoy.

I don't own DBZ.

****

Embrace What Life Gives You

Chapter 4: Great Idea

When they leave home Gohan decides to carry Videl, which she has no objection to even though she can fly on her own.

The flight to Satan City is uneventful, and they soon arrive near the cinema. Finding a secluded place to land they do just that.

When they walk up to the cinema they see that, even though there are twenty theaters in the cinema, there are only three movies playing. One _is The Cell Games: Mr. Satan's Greatest Day_, it is playing in twelve of the theaters. The second is _The 24th Tenkaichi Budokai: Mr. Satan the Champion_, which is also showing in twelve of the theaters. And, in the two remaining theaters, they are showing _The Aliens Attack_ (1).

"Um, Videl? Do you mind if we see _The Aliens Attack_? I don't really want to see what they think happened at the Cell Games."

"Sure, I don't really want to see that movie either…especially since I know the truth about what happened."

So they walk up to the ticket counter.

"Two for _The Aliens Attack_ please." Gohan says. The guy behind the counter looks kind of surprised at this since everyone else has wanted to see the Cell Games movie.

"Here you go, that will be 13 Zeni (2)."

Gohan pays for the tickets and they go to the concessions to get some snacks.

"What will you have sir?" The person behind the counter asks Gohan.

"Um…let's see…I'll have four large popcorns and four large Dr. Peppers."

"That's all your getting? I would think you would get more then that." Videl says as the clerk goes to get Gohan's order.

"Well…I don't want to fill up on popcorn."

"Oh, OK." Videl says as the guy returns with the popcorn and soda.

"That will be…"

"Excuse me, but that was just my order." The clerk can not believe that, he figured they had a couple of friends with them. "Videl, what would you like?"

"Um, I'll have a medium popcorn and a large Dr. Pepper." The clerk goes and gets the much more reasonable order then returns.

"OK, that will be 25.68 Zeni (3)." Gohan pays for the food, and they go into the theater.

When they go into the theater they see that they are the only ones in it.

"Looks like we may have this place to ourselves." Gohan says.

"Ya, it's not really all that surprising though with how much people obsess over my father."

They continue to talk until the previews start to play, at which point they only comment on whether or not they would like to see one of the upcoming movies.

The previews and things end and the feature presentation begins.

The screen is filled with an image of waves pounding on a rocky beach.

------

__

"This fill is a production of Waves and Rocks Studios."

------

"Just great…that is probably the worst movie studio around." Gohan says out loud, not worried about disturbing anyone since it's just the two of them in there.

Videl laughs a little, "Your probably right…remember that video at the Tenkaichi Budokai?"

"How could I forget…"

------

__

"Eleven years ago two aliens landed on Earth and started on a spree of destruction. The Earth was saved by a small group of fighters who seemed to disappear after the battle." The screen shows two rather large ships descending into the atmosphere.

------

"At least they have some decent special effects in this one…" Gohan comments.

------

The scene changes to show the ships landing. After which a single person gets out of each one. One is a large brutish looking man, while the other is a short slender woman.

"So this is the planet Earth …the gravity is so weak…what a pathetic planet this is." The woman says.

"Yes Lady Vereata, it is. What do you wish me to do?"

"My dear Doppa, you can do whatever you wish." Vereata says in a slightly seductive manner.

------

At this Gohan bursts out laughing, "I didn't…know this was…going to be a comedy." He says between peels of laughter.

"What do you mean?" Videl asks.

"Do you remember the stories I told you about Vegeta first arriving on Earth?"

"Ya…" ::I have your memories of that as well you know.::

Gohan smiles sheepishly, "Oops, I forgot about that… But anyway, that woman is supposed to be Vegeta, and the big guy is supposed to be Nappa."

At this bit of information Videl can not help but laugh, "I hope that…his shortness…doesn't see this (4)."

Gohan's face pales slightly at the thought of what Vegeta would do to those who made this as they turn their attention back to the movie.

------

After thinking about what he could do, "In that case I think I'll go see how much panic I can cause." Doppa says as he straps on a rocket pack and takes off.

Vereata looks disappointed at this, but decides to make the best of it. She straps on a rocket pack of her own and follows Doppa.

They arrive at a city and Doppa starts to destroy things at random. While Vereata goes into a clothing store.

"These pathetic people aren't any fun…they don't put up a fight at all." Doppa says as the military arrives.

Doppa starts to destroy the various pieces of military equipment before the scene changes to show the inside of the clothing store.

"May I help you miss?" Asks the saleswoman.

"MISS? MISS? You pathetic weakling…you will die for not addressing me by my proper title!" Vereata says before blasting the woman. She then looks around the store for a bit, but does not find anything to her liking. She then leaves the store.

"Doppa my dear, enough fun, we need to find the Dragon Balls." Vereata says after flying up to Doppa.

------

"Well, at least they got the part about them being here for the Dragon Balls right." Gohan says.

"They were bound to get something right…" Videl replies before turning her attention back to the movie.

------

"Finish this and let's be off."

"Yes Lady Vereata." He then takes some sort of device off his belt and throws it to the ground before they fly away. A few minutes pass before there is a huge explosion, when the dust and smoke clears there is nothing left of the city.

As the two are flying away from the city a group of six people, also wearing rocket packs, flies up to them.

"Stop fiends!" All six say at the same time as the do a pose similar to the Ginyu Force.

"Who are you weirdoes?" Vereata asks.

"We are the Earth's Special Forces! Special Forces Roll Call!" They say together.

"Piccerlo!" A man with bluish green skin and two small horns on his head calls out.

"Gohen!" Says a young boy with light brown hair and almost red skin.

"Kien!" Calls out a man with some sort of tattoo on his forehead.

"Chowku!" A man, whose face is pained like a mime's, says.

"Yacha!" Says a man with X shaped scares on both cheeks.

"Perlin!" Calls out a short man with 8 dots in an octagon pattern on forehead.

"What a bunch of goofs." Doppa says in bewilderment.

------

"I can't believe that they have us acting like that…" ::…I may have to join Vegeta in his rampage…:: Gohan thinks, accidentally allowing the thought to slip through to Videl.

::You most certainly will not!! Don't make me get you mother's frying pan out when we get home.:: Videl thinks back with a smirk on her face.

"EEP! Sorry. I didn't mean it"

"That's what I thought." Videl says as her smirk changes to a smile.

------

"Doppa, lets not waste our time on these idiots, plant the Saidra Men."

"Yes my lady." Doppa says before pulling out a small vile and puts six seeds into the ground. He then pours some sort of liquid on them.

A few seconds latter six pink beings emerge from the ground.

"You know Doppa, I am glad I had those scientists change their color to pink…they look so much prettier now."

"Um, yes my lady. Saidra Men, kill those six." Doppa commands and they attack.

The fight ensues; one of the Saidra Men detonates a bomb killing himself and Yacha.

------

"Wow, that was kind of how it happened." Gohan says to himself quietly.

------

The rest of the Saidra Men are unable to kill the remaining five so Vereata kills them with a gun.

"Doppa, you take care of these weaklings."

"As you wish."

During the fight Chowku and Kien die leaving Piccerlo, Gohen, and Perlin.

"Just you wait until Kugo gets here, then you'll be sorry." Perlin says.

"Shut up." Doppa says before knocking him unconscious.

Doppa as to attack Gohen but Piccerlo stops him, but ends up getting the beating intended for Gohen.

Kugo shows up at this point and knocks Doppa away from Piccerlo.

"Daddy! Your back!"

"Ya, I'm glad to see you too Gohen. Now you three get out of here."

"Wow…that Kugo is pretty hot…I think he could be…um…useful." Vereata says to herself.

------

Gohan and Videl both crack up at this.

"OH MAN!…That one line…makes this movie…the best comedy I have…ever seen." Gohan says.

"I…have to…agree with…you on that." Videl says.

------

"OK Dad." Gohen says as Piccerlo picks up Perlin. Then Piccerlo and Gohen fly off.

And a long fight ensues, and Vereata become more attracted to Kugo with every minute.

"Doppa, stop for a minute." Vereata says as she walks over to Kugo.

"So, Kugo, how about you be my new boy toy?" Vereata asks flirtatiously.

Kugo just stares at her blankly.

"WHAT!? I thought I was your boy toy Lady Vereata." Doppa says.

"Not any more." Vereata says as she shoots Doppa, killing him. "You were always to busy with fighting."

Turing back to Kugo, "So, how about it?" Vereata says while batting her eyelashes.

"Um…" Kugo quickly grabs the gun away from Vereata and shoots her. "No thanks, I already have a wife."

Kugo then flies off to his home where his wife and son are waiting out front, he kisses his wife and picks up Gohen before they head inside their small home.

__

"And so the Earth was saved by a small group of warriors."

THE END

------

The lights in the theater return to normal as Gohan and Videl sit there for several seconds before they get up and leave the theater, both laughing all the way.

"I'm glad you suggested a movie, that was great."

"Ya, it was…especially since it did not have my father in it."

They throw their trash away and leave the cinema.

"So what do you want to do now? It's still kind of early." Videl says.

Gohan thinks quietly for a few seconds before responding, "How about we go get something to eat?"

"OK…" ::I should have known…when isn't he hungry.::

Gohan smiles and laughs lightly, "That's a good question."

"Huh? Oops…did I let that slip."

"Don't worry about it…I don't mind. But I wouldn't worry about it too much or you'll make your hair turn gray."

They both laugh at this as they walk down the street to find a place to eat.

------

The first two sounds like a comedies…which is appropriate for their version of it…lol. This one is kind of obvious, but it is the only other one I could think of. I figure 6.50 per ticket was reasonable. I guess this is a reasonable amount for what they ordered. Videl's right, it would be bad for a certain vertically challenged person *cough* Vegeta *cough* to see this movie…lol. 

------

Well this chapter was…um… interesting…ya that's it…interesting to write. And I bet it was an interesting read as well. Did you like it?

I had no idea what I would put in this chapter…about the only logical thing to put in it was the movie they went to see.

The Z-Senshi acting like the Ginyu Force…lol…and Vegeta…er Vereata, hitting on Goku…er Kugo…LMAO

Just in case you weren't paying attention or couldn't tell:

Doppa = Nappa Vereata = Vegeta Kugo = Goku Gohen = Gohan Piccerlo = Piccolo Kien = Tien Chowku = Chaozu Yacha = Yamcha Perlin = Krillin 


	5. Ch. 5 - Thank You kami

Here's chapter 5 for all my loy…er…for all those who are reading this. I had a hard time trying to figure out a way to start this chapter.

I don't own DBZ. (Although I do have the #'s 1-8 of Vis' Graphic Novels.)

****

Embrace What Life Gives You

Chapter 5: Thank You Kami

After finding a place to eat they have a nice dinner, during which Gohan manages to control his appetite, and talk some more about the movie. After they finish Gohan pays the bill and they leave, deciding that they should head home. As they approach the small house nestled in the mountains they can sense that Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten are back from their trip to Bulma's.

They enter the house and see Goku playing a video game with his youngest son, and they find Chi-Chi in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hi you two. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Hi Kaa-san." Hi Chi-Chi."

"We already ate." Gohan says.

"OK. So how was the movie?"

"It was really funny, probably the best comedy I've ever seen." Gohan answers with a smile on his face.

"Ya, it was funny, although I think most people would see it as just another sci-fi movie."

"Why's that?" Asks Chi-Chi.

"Because…" Gohan and Videl say at the same time.

"Go ahead." Gohan says.

Videl nods her head, "Because, it was about how Vegeta first came to Earth…and lets just say that from what I know of the real event things in the movie were a lot different from the way they really happened."

"Oh, like what?"

"Well for one, Vegeta was…no I don't want to spoil it for you. You and Tou-san should go see it before they stop showing it." Gohan says.

"Ya Chi-Chi you should."

"OK, maybe we will…and we can invite Bulma and Vegeta along with us."

"Um, Kaa-san I don…" But he is cut off by sounds fighting and breaking glass coming from the living room.

Chi-Chi grabs her frying pan and storms in there.

The sound of the ever feared frying pan coming into contact with two hard heads fills the air followed by, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TWO!!! NO SPARING INSIDE THE HOUSE!!!"

Thoughts of warning Chi-Chi about not allowing Vegeta to see that movie leaves Gohan's mind as he grabs Videl's hand and goes outside.

"I think it's best if we give her some time to cool down." Gohan says while glancing back at the house with a scared look on his face.

"I think your right." Videl says, also a bit scared, as the sounds of Chi-Chi continuing to yell at her husband and son come from the house.

The two sit under a tree and watch the sun set. Almost at the same time the front door flies open as Goku and Goten come running out as fast as they can.

"MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU'LL REMEMBER THAT!" Chi-Chi screams as she stands in the doorway waving her frying pan over her head. She then turns and goes back into the kitchen, remembering that she has food cooking.

Seeing that Chi-Chi is not chasing him Goku goes and lies on the ground next to his oldest son while Goten busies himself chasing animals.

"So have you two set a date yet?" Goku asks.

"No, not yet. I don't think my father knows yet."

"Huh? I thought you two went to tell him earlier."

"We did Tou-san…but Hercule was kind of…um…" Gohan pauses trying to think of a nice way to say that he was drunk.

"He was drunk." Videl states simply with an angry look on her face.

::Yikes…Videl looks even scarier then Chi when she's angry.:: Goku thinks, forgetting that his wife can 'hear' his thoughts unless he blocks them from her.

::I HEARD THAT GOKU!:: She shouts back through their bond.

::Sorry.:: Goku thinks back, his mental voice showing just a hint of fear.

__

'So Videl will be able to keep my baby in line after all.' Chi-Chi thinks to herself.

"Don't worry about it Videl, even if he doesn't remember what we told him I'm sure he'll feel those punches when he wakes up."

Videl laughs at this, "Ya, I suppose your right. It did feel pretty good to at least try to knock some sense into him." This causes Gohan to laugh as well.

Goku looks at his son quizzically.

"Oh, um…when we told him he kind of got mad and um acted like he was going to try and hit me. But Videl and I had both had had enough of his yelling so we punched him…it just so happened that we did it at the same time."

The image of his son and Videl punching Hercule at the same time is too much for him and he bursts into laughter.

"That's great…I wish I…I could have…seen it…hap…happen."

The laughter spills over into his mental voice as well.

::What's so funny dear?:: Chi-Chi asks.

::Gohan and…and Videl…they tag…tag team pun…punched Hercule…after he…::

Chi-Chi laughs as the same image of Gohan and Videl punching Hercule fills her mind, ::Oh…tell me…about it lat…latter… I need to…finish dinner.::

At his father's reaction Gohan tells Videl through their bond, ::Sorry for the way my father is acting.::

::Don't worry about it Gohan, we did the same thing after we punched him, remember?::

::Oh ya, I guess we did.:: He answers back while smiling at the memories of their encounter with 'The Greatest Martial Artist in the World' earlier.

"That was kind of fun." Gohan says before yawning and adjusting himself into a more comfortable position.

Just then Chi-Chi calls from the house, "Dinner's ready!"

At this Goku and Goten run into the house, while Videl and Gohan walk to it at a more sedate pace deciding that they should go in too.

Since they had just eaten not that long ago Videl doesn't eat since she is still full, while Gohan only has one plate full.

::Jeeze…how can you be hungry?:: Videl asks through their bond.

::Hey! You're the one that asked if there was a time I wasn't hungry.:: Gohan answers back jokingly.

::Hehe…OH CRAP!::

::What is it?:: Gohan asks concerned.

::I just realized how much cooking I'll have to do after we get married.::

Gohan can't help but laugh out loud at this.

"What's so funny son?" Goku asks.

"I…um…just realized how much cooking I'll have to do." Videl says sheepishly.

"Is that all dear? Well don't worry about it. I'll make Gohan learn to cook so he can help you."

Gohan's pales a bit at the thought of having to learn how to cook.

"Really? How are you going to do that?" Videl asks.

"Easy, if he refuses to then I'll hit him with my frying pan…which reminds me…I'll need to get you one so you can keep him in line…" At this Gohan pales even more as he imagines Videl smacking him over the head with a frying pan.

__

'Oh no…Videl plus frying pan equals bad news for saiya-jins…' Gohan thinks.

Videl sees the look on Gohan's face and decides to torture him a bit, "Why thank you Chi-Chi, I'm sure I'll get a lot of use out of it." Videl says with an evil smirk on her face. Hearing Videl's comment and seeing the look on her face is too much for Gohan as he goes completely white and almost faints.

"Unless of course you do everything I say. You will do everything I say wont you?" Videl says.

Gohan nods his head numbly in reply.

"YOU WONT!!! HOW DARE YOU NOT OBAY ME!!!" Videl screams as Chi-Chi hands her a rather large frying pan. Which Videl promptly uses on Gohan.

Chi-Chi smiles just as, "Gohan? Gohan? Wake up, dinner's ready." Videl says as she lightly shakes him.

Gohan looks around him quickly, "Oh thank you Kami, it was just a dream…no…it was a nightmare."

"What was Gohan?"

"Huh? Oh…um…nothing Videl." Gohan says while thinking, _'I hope that Kaa-san doesn't give her any ideas about frying pans.'_

The two then make there way inside, and to Gohan's relief the subject of frying pans being used to keep saiya-jins in line does not come up.

------

OK, this was a weird chapter to write…and it is shorter then the last one. But I think that this is a good place to stop since I need something to start the next chapter with.

Did you like this one? Originally I wasn't going to have it be a dream, but I think it was better this way.

Please Read and Review.

P.S. There have been some requests that I start a mailing list. Sorty, but I'm not going to do that, at least not at this time. Right now I update every other day for this fic, the other day I update my other fic. Hopefully this schedule can continue…but if it can't then I may start a mailing list to make it easier for you guys and gals to know when I have released a new chapter.

P.S.S. This is for my fellow authors. I was wondering how much time you spend working on a chapter. You don't have to answer this if you don't want to.


	6. Ch. 6 - Sugar Solution

I don't own DBZ.

****

Embrace What Life Gives You

Chapter 6: Sugar Solution

A few days have passed since Gohan and Videl saw the movie. Videl had decided the night before that she wanted to do some training today even though it was supposed to be cold and possibly snow. So the two dressed warmly and were walking past the kitchen on their way out the door when they hear Chi-Chi talking on the phone.

"We'll see you two tonight at six then. Bye Bulma." Chi-Chi says before hanging up the phone. Chi-Chi sees the two walk past just as she is hanging up.

"Gohan, can you come here for a minute please?"

Gohan walks into the kitchen as Videl continues on her way outside into the chill afternoon air. "Sure, what do you need Kaa-san?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you and Videl have to watch Tunks and Goten tonight since your father and I are going out with Bulma and Vegeta for a while."

"Um…OK Kaa-san." _'Oh great…so much for another nice quiet evening…well they couldn't last forever.'_ Gohan thinks as he heads out the door to join Videl.

"What did your mom want?" Videl asks when Gohan walks up to her.

"She just wanted to tell me that tonight was going to be hell."

"Huh? She didn't say that did she?"

"No you're right…it's worse…she said that you and I have to watch Goten AND Trunks tonight because her and Tou-san are going out with Bulma and Vegeta tonight."

"Kami…I'm sorry I asked."

"Oh well…it's just one night, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I think you're going to regret saying that at some point in the future."

"If I do then I do, come on, let's spar."

Several hours latter Gohan and Videl, both drenched in sweat despite the cold, go back inside. They go into the kitchen and have something to drink and a quick snack.

"You're getting better Videl, if you keep going at this rate then Yamcha is in trouble of becoming the fourth strongest human."

"Ya really think so?"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't lie to you."

"I know you wouldn't, well I'm going to take a shower. See you in a bit." Videl says as she walks out of the kitchen.

::I wonder if I should join her…:: Gohan thinks absentmindedly

::Don't even…well it's too late for that…No you're not going to join me.:: Videl says back.

::Oops…I didn't mean for you to hear that… Hey! Why not? Your no fun!::

::You can't always shower with me. Besides, there will be plenty of time for that in the future. And you seem to find me quite fun to be with by the way.::

::Damn…guilty as charged.::

::Hehe… know you too well Son Gohan.:: Videl says back cheerily.

Several hours pass during which Gohan and Videl have both showered, and everyone is just getting done with dinner.

"That was great Chi." Goku says.

"Ya, that was delicious Kaa-san." "That was weary good mommy." Gohan and Goten say.

"That was good as always Chi-Chi." Videl says.

"Why thank you all." Chi-Chi answers just as there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Gohan says as he gets up and goes to the door.

"Hi Bulma, Vegeta, Tru…"

"Yea! Trunks is here!" Goten yells, interrupting his brother.

"Hi Goten, come on Goten lets go play." Trunks says as the two run off to Goten's room to play.

Chi-Chi and Goku then come into the room.

"Hi Chi-Chi, you two ready to go?" Bulma asks.

"In a second. Gohan, I expect you to have the dishes done by the time we get home."

"Alright Kaa-san."

"OK, now we can go." Chi-Chi says as the four head out the door.

As they were leaving Gohan could have sworn he heard Bulma mention something about a movie but does not give it much thought.

"Let's do the dishes and get them out of the way so we have the rest of the night free."

"OK, but with both Goten and Trunks to look after it wont be very free."

After about an hour they finally finished washing the dishes, and then went into the living room and watched TV.

****

-Goten & Trunks-

"I have ta go to da bafroom Trunks, be right back." Goten says as he walks out of his room.

Shortly there after Trunks hears, "Hey Trunks, come here."

Trunks gets up and walks into the bathroom. "What Goten?" Trunks asks.

"Wha's this? It looks like candy." Goten says while showing Trunks a case he has in his hands.

"Give it here, let me see."

"No way, it is candies I know it."

"Give it here Goten!" Trunks says, annoyed with his friend.

When Trunks tries to get the case away from Goten it and it's contents end up in the toilet.

"Look what ya did Trunks!" Goten exclaims when he sees the case in the toilet.

"What I did? You did it. You wouldn't let me see."

"No! You did it!"

"No…who cares who did it, what are we going to do?"

"Maybe we's can get some more." Goten says.

"Where would we get it though?"

"Maybe you's gots some at yer house."

"Hey ya, good thinking Goten. Now get that thing and wash it off."

"Gross Trunks, you get it."

"Fine! I'll get it." He then gets the case out of the toilet and washing it.

"Now we just need to get your brother to take us there." Trunks says as they walk to the living room to see if Gohan will take them to Capsule Corp.

"Nii-chan, can we go over to Trunks' pace?"

"What for squirt?"

"We, um, want to play with some of the toys there." Trunks says quickly.

"I don't know, we should stay here."

"Come on Nii-chan, you's en Videl can use da gravity room to spar."

"Ya Gohan, that could be fun." Videl says since she has not really had a chance to use it before.

"OK then" Gohan says while thinking, 'It couldn't hurt, besides, Videl wants to go.'

Gohan leaves his parents a note, and then they grab their coats and head out the door. Gohan and Videl fly while Goten and Trunks ride Flying Nimbus.

They land in front of Capsule Corp. after a short flight, and go inside.

"You two be behave yourselves!" Gohan calls as Goten and Trunks run off down a hall.

"Come on, the gravity room's this way." Gohan says as he leads Videl down a different hall.

****

-Goten & Trunks-

"Have you found any of those things yet Goten?"

"No…I don't think there's any those candy things here."

"Ya, me too…maybe we can make some."

"How can we do that trunks?"

"We can…um…use my mom's lab." Trunks says excitedly.

When they get to Bulma's lab they look through the many cabinets for things they can use.

"Hey Goten, this thing looks like it makes things in the shape of those things in that case. But we need something to make them with."

"How 'bout we get so sugar from the kichen?"

"Ya, that's perfect Goten, come on."

The two then go to the kitchen and get the sugar. And a few hours latter the two have made enough 'candy' to fill the case, and they have gone back to Trunks' room to play. Gohan and Videl finish training in the gravity room and go to Trunks' room.

"Come on you two, we should get back home, it's getting close to your bed time."

"K Nii-chan." "OK Gohan." Goten and Trunks say at the same time.

When they get back home Goten puts the once again full case back where he found it.

Once they are in bed for the night Trunks turns to Goten, "Did you put that thing back where you found it?"

"Ya I did." Goten says before yawning.

"Good, we won't get into any trouble now." Trunks says before falling asleep.

------

Hey, I got both fics updated in one day. That means the next chapter of _Two Hearts Become One_ will be up tomorrow.

I hope you liked this chapter.

Do you think that Goten's and Trunks' actions will have any lasting consequences?

__

Next Chapter: What goes on during the little outing of the Sons and Briefs? And will anyone find out what Goten and Trunks did?

Please Read and Review.

DarkHeart81


	7. Ch. 7 - Lights in the Night

Here's chapter 7 for all you wonderful people out there.

I don't own DBZ.

****

Embrace What Life Gives You

Chapter 7: Lights in the Night

As they are leaving the Son home Bulma is curious as to which movie they are going to see. "So Chi-Chi, which movie did you decide on?"

"I thought we would go see _The Aliens Attack_, Gohan and Videl saw it and they both thought it was pretty good."

"Alright."

They soon arrive at the cinema, and after buying their tickets and refreshments they go into theater and take some seats near the back.

------

__

"This fill is a production of Waves and Rocks Studios."

__

"Eleven years ago two aliens landed on Earth and started on a spree of destruction. The Earth was saved by a small group of fighters who seemed to disappear after the battle."

The screen shows two rather large ships descending into the atmosphere. It then switches to a shot of the two ships landing and a single person emerges from each ship. One is a short woman while the other is a tall brutish man.

"So this is the planet Earth …the gravity is so weak…what a pathetic planet this is." The woman says.

"Yes Lady Vereata, it is. What do you wish me to do?"

"My dear Doppa, you can do whatever you wish." Vereata says in a slightly seductive manner.

------

"WHAT THE HELL! Is that supposed to be me?!" Vegeta Yells.

"Quiet down Vegeta!" Bulma yells back.

"Whom ever made this is going to die." Vegeta grumbles to himself.

Vegeta's anger continues to stew as he watches the film before him. He is about ready to blow something up when it shows 'him' going into a clothing store, but the scene redeems itself somewhat when 'he' kills the sales woman.

"At least they got something other then our being here for the Dragon Balls correct." Vegeta mumbles to himself.

Then the scene switches to one showing the 'Z-Senshi' acting like the Ginyu Force. Vegeta starts into a fit of uncontrollable laughter at seeing, not only the way each character looks, but also how they are acting as a group.

"Maybe I…wont kill…those wh…who made this movie after all." Vegeta gets out as he gets his laughter under control.

Goku, who has been quietly watching the movie, can not help but comment at this point, "Hey, did they really act like that Vegeta?"

"No you baka! Not even your friends are that dumb."

"Oh, OK then." Goku says cheerily as he goes back to munching on his popcorn.

They continue to watch the movie until the scene where 'Kugo' returns.

------

"Daddy! Your back!"

"Ya, I'm glad to see you too Gohen. Now you three get out of here."

"Wow…that Kugo is pretty hot…I think he could be…um…useful." Vereata says to herself.

------

Suddenly the theater is filled with light as Vegeta turns into a super saiya-jin.

"VEGETA! YOU BETTER BEHAV…" Bulma starts to yell but is cut off by a loud clang as Vegeta drops out of super saiya-jin and falls to the floor.

"What happened?" Bulma asks as she looks at her friend.

Chi-Chi holds up a frying pan, "I always have one with me when I am going to be around saiya-jins."

"Oh, OK." Bulma says as Goku shrinks away from his wife, afraid that he will be hit next.

Unluckily Vegeta only stays down for a few seconds, when he wake up he sees the last scene in the movie.

------

"OK Dad." Gohen says as Piccerlo picks up Perlin. Then Piccerlo and Gohen fly off.

And a long fight ensues, and Vereata become more attracted to Kugo with every minute.

"Doppa, stop for a minute." Vereata says as she walks over to Kugo.

"So, Kugo, how about you be my new boy toy?" Vereata asks flirtatiously.

Kugo just stares at her blankly.

"WHAT!? I thought I was your boy toy Lady Vereata." Doppa says.

"Not any more." Vereata says as she shoots Doppa, killing him. "You were always to busy with fighting."

Turing back to Kugo, "So, how about it?" Vereata says while batting her eyelashes.

"Um…" Kugo quickly grabs the gun away from Vereata and shoots her. "No thanks, I already have a wife."

Kugo then flies off to his home where his wife and son are waiting out front, he kisses his wife and picks up Gohen before they head inside their small home.

__

"And so the Earth was saved by a small group of warriors."

THE END

------

Vegeta stares in disbelief for a few seconds at what he just saw on the screen, while Goku is on the floor laughing. Vegeta can not contain his anger any more and fires a ki blast at the screen, incinerating it, before he moves to attack Goku.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME! YOU BETTER PREPARE TO DIE KAKAROTT!"

__

'Crap, we can't fight here…' Goku thinks as he takes off through the roof of the theater, Vegeta following right behind him.

"GOKU! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Chi-Chi screams, but Goku does not hear her.

Just then the manager comes in, "What the hell happened in here?!" He asks when he sees that there is a hole in the ceiling and that the screen is no longer there.

"I'm sorry about the damages, I'll pay for the repairs." Bulma says while handing the man a business card.

"Come on Chi-Chi lets get out of here." Bulma says as she pulls her friend out of the theater.

****

-Meanwhile-

Once outside of the city the two power up to super saiya-jin form and begin their fight. As they exchange blows they appear to be even in strength. But Goku has yet to use his power, and so powers up even more before he kicks Vegeta, sending him into the ground. The force of the impact knocks Vegeta out.

To those who could see them, they appeared as two lights in the sky with an occasional flash of an even brighter light. Then suddenly one of the lights falls to the ground and disappears, shortly followed by the other one disappearing.

Goku then picks Vegeta up and heads back to their wives. When he gets to them he sees that Chi-Chi is really mad.

"GOKU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!" She yells while Glaring at Goku, her loud voice waking up Vegeta.

"Sorry Chi, but I didn't think we should fight in the city." He says sheepishly while giving her a sad puppy-dog face.

"WELL YOU'RE…Oh I can't stay mad at you." Chi-Chi says as her glare turns into a smile.

Vegeta looks at Bulma, "You're going to sleep on the couch for a month this time Vegeta." Vegeta just smirks at her.

"What are you smirking about?"

"If you do that then you don't get any for TWO months."

"Don't…get…any…" Bulma says slowly. "Fine, you only have to sleep on the couch for two days."

__

'Should I push my luck…no better not…' Vegeta thinks. "Fine." He says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

And so the two couples returned to their respective homes.

------

OK, there's chapter 7. I may or may not rewrite parts of this, I don't think that this is one of the better chapters so far.

Please Read and Review.


	8. Ch. 8 - End to the Night

I feel stupid, I had this writen yesterday but I didn't upload it. Sorry about that.

Hehe…the last chapter was funny, if a bit uneventful…anyway here's chapter 8 for you all.

I don't own DBZ.

{News broadcast.}

****

Embrace What Life Gives You

Chapter 8: End to the Night

After putting the two kids to bed Gohan and Videl went to the living room and watched TV. Videl laying comfortabley next to Gohan on the couch, his arm around her. A few minutes latter Goku and Chi-Chi entered the house.

Gohan looks up at them when they enter, "So what movie did you guys go and see?"

"We saw that one you two saw last week, _The Alieans Attack_." Goku says. "And you were right about it being funny."

Upon hearing what movie they saw Gohan and Videl look at eachother before Videl asks, "Did anything happen when Vegeta saw it?"

"Oh…not much…he just made death threats against the people who made the movie." Goku says.

"He and your father also got into a fight after the movie was over." Chi-Chi adds.

Gohan and Videl both look surprised, "Really? Nothing was dammaged or destroyed?"

"Ya there was some destruction, Vegeta destroyed the screen and there are now a couple of Saiya-jin sized holes in the roof of the theater."

"That's it? Jeez…Bulma must have had him on a tight leash tonight." Videl says.

"Well that…and I had my frying pan with me." Chi-Chi says while smiling devishly.

"Well good-night you two." Goku says as he and Chi-Chi head off to their room.

"Good-night." Gohan and Videl say together.

Just then the news comes on. After several stories about events in the world, {In other news today, a short while ago two mysterious lights appeared outside of the city. They were accompanied by several bright flashes of light, and disapeared just as abruptly as they appeared.}

"Looks like their fight didn't go unnoticed." Videl says to Gohan as her eyelids begin to droop down and she yawns.

"At least they had enough sence not to fight in the city. Come on, lets go to bed." Gohan says, also feeling tired as the two make their way to their room. Once in bed they unconssiously move so Videl is once again in Gohan's arms as they drift off to sleep.

------

Sorry that this chapter was soooooo incredibly short. Anyway, the next chapter will be planning for a Christmas Party (Did you forget that the dance they were at was a Christmas Dance?).

Please Review.


	9. Ch. 9 - A Party and a Surprise

****

Embrace What Life Gives You

Chapter 9: A Party and a Surprise

A week has passed since the incident with the pills (1). It is the day before Christmas Party at Capsule Corp. and the Sons, including Videl, have move there temporarily to help prepare for the festivities the following day.

The smell of delicious food being cooked draws four out the five Saiya-jins to the kitchen, when they get there they see a sign that says **_"This room is off limits to all Saiya-jins until further notice. Trespassers will be punished."_** Vegeta scoffs at the sign at the sign and cautiously enters the kitchen, not listening to the other three telling him not to. Almost immediately after entering the kitchen he is hit over the head with a frying pan. At seeing the deadly instrument flying through the air the three Saiya-jins watching from outside the kitchen take off.

"WOMAN! HOW DARE YO…" But he stops when he sees that it was Gohan who had beamed him with the frying pan.

"Brat, how the hell did you get in here?!"

"Because he and Videl are taking a break from putting up decorations, he asked if he could come in, he hasn't tried to steal everything that we've been cooking, and he also volunteered to help keep you and the others out." Chi-Chi says while preparing a rather large batch of stuffing.

"Besides, they need someone to be a taste tester." Videl says while tossing Gohan a cookie fresh from the oven.

"The privileges of being a good boy." Gohan says while smirking at Vegeta.

Vegeta huffs at them and, sensing that Goku and the two other brats are there, goes to the gravity room to train with them.

The rest of the day passes without incident since the Saiya-jins, except for Gohan, are all to afraid of the frying pan which is being wielded by someone stronger then themselves. And it seems as though the time for the others to arrive is upon them before they know it.

The first to arrive is Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong. The Ox King arrives soon after them. Krillin, #18, Marron, and Master Roshi arrive next. Master Roshi sees Videl, and not remembering who she is, smirks at her while moving to her 'greet' her, she sees him approaching and smirks right back at him at him.

__

'Wow…she must be thinking the same thing I am…Roshi you lady killer you (2)_.'_ He thinks at seeing her return his smirk.

::Oh Gohan, Master Roshi looks like he wants to say hi.:: Videl thinks to Gohan when she sees Roshi headed in her direction.

::OK.:: Gohan sends back. When he turns around and sees the look in Roshi's face his smile turns into a glare.

"Why hello Master Roshi." Gohan says with obviously forced cheeriness.

"Hello Go…" But he stops in mid sentence and his face pales when he sees the look on Gohan's face.

Gohan leans down and whispers so only Roshi can hear, "If you touch my mate you'll wish you were mortal so you wouldn't have to live with the pain I would cause (3)." At this Roshi's face pales even more.

"O…OK…Gohan…no problem." He manages to get out before running off like a scared little puppy with his tail between his legs. Everyone, except Vegeta whose amusement is clearly evident on his face, can not help but laugh at this.

The last ones to arrive are Tien, Chaozu, and Piccolo.

After everyone has arrived and said their hellos Krillin sees Gohan and Videl sitting on a couch talking.

__

'Ah…I finally get a chance to tease Gohan again…' Krillin thinks as he walks up to them.

"So Gohan, how are you and your GIRLFRIEND doing?" he asks.

Gohan looks at him; "She's not my girlfriend Krillin." He says.

"Sure Gohan, you can't fool me."

"Seriously Krillin, I'm not." Videl says. "I'm his fiancée."

"Ya righ…FIANCÉE!" Krillin says before fainting in surprise.

"I told you she wasn't my girlfriend." Gohan says, smirking at the older, yet much shorter, man before him.

At Krillin's surprised exclamation the room falls silent as all eyes turn towards Gohan and Videl.

"What?" Gohan asks, seeing questioning looks sent at him by those who had not yet known.

Yamcha is the first to break the silence, "What's up with Krillin?"

"Oh…that's right…they don't know yet know." Videl says.

"Ya, I knew we had forgotten something."

"Forgotten about what?" Piccolo asks.

"Well…um…" Gohan says, suddenly nervous about telling them.

"That Gohan and I are engaged." Vide says for him.

This surprises everyone since as far as any of them had known Gohan and Videl hadn't even been on a date.

After the shock wears off everyone congratulates the couple and Krillin wakes up. They all then go into the dining room and have a rather large feast.

As the night goes on the little kids are sent off to bed and then the presents are placed under the tree. After a while they all head off to bed since it is getting late and they know that the little ones will get them up early in the morning.

****

-The next morning-

Suddenly Goku feels someone jump on top of him. "Daddy, gedup! We HAVE to open presents now." Goten says while similar scenes are taking place in Krillin and 18's room as well as Vegeta and Bulma's room.

"OK Goten, we'll be down in a few minutes, why don't you go wake up your brother and Videl."

"Okeydoke Daddy." Goten says as he takes off out of the room.

When Goten gets to his brother's room he finds the door locked. Not letting that stop him he pounds on the door, "NII-CHAN, VIDEL, TIME TA GED UP AN OPEN PRESENTS!" He shouts while banging on the door.

"OK Goten, you can stop that now." Gohan says after waking up to the racket his brother is making.

"Good morning Videl." He says softly as she slowly opens her eyes.

"'Morning." She says as she stretches.

The two get out of bed and get dressed then head down stairs. When they reach the living room the three chibis are practically bouncing off the walls in barely contained excitement.

Once everyone has gathered in the living room the kids are told they can open their presents now. What ensues is several hours of pandemonium as everyone opens their gifts. When they are done there are several large piles of wrapping paper on the floor.

Seeing that everyone is done opening his or her gifts Gohan turns to Videl, "I have one more gift for you."

He says as he hands her a small box with a ribbon around it.

"Gohan…it's beautiful." She says after opening the box to reveal necklace and matching bracelet, both in gold with sapphires and diamonds inlayed in them.

"But you shouldn't have, this it too much, I mean you've given me so much already." Videl says as she smiles and a single tear rolls down her cheek.

"I couldn't resist getting those for you when I saw them, the sapphires match your eyes perfectly." Gohan says as he too smiles and wipes away the tear before kissing her.

Just then a dozen or so flashes go off. "That is SOOO cute!" Chi-Chi says, holding her camera.

Gohan and Videl both blush as they pull apart.

The scene is interrupted by Trunks and Goten as they both exclaim, "I'm hungry!"

This is followed by a rumble from the stomachs of other saiya-jins.

"Looks like it's time for breakfast then." Chi-Chi says as she heads to the kitchen, Bulma follows soon after to help her.

Knowing that it will be a while until breakfast is ready the chibis decide to play Hide and Go Seek. "Will you two play with us?" Marron asks Gohan and Videl.

"Sure. Gohan's it!" Videl says as they all run off to hide.

When Gohan finishes counting he begins his search. After fifteen minutes of not finding anyone he decides to cheat. He feels the kis around him, _'Huh…there's someone hiding with Videl…but who? It's too weak to be able to tell who it is…I hope she's not in danger.'_ Gohan thinks as he heads off to Videl's hiding spot.

When he reaches a closet in the back of one of the many labs he opens the door. Upon opening the door he sees Videl but no one else, this causes a surprised look to come to his face.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Videl asks, seeing the look of surprise.

Reaching out with his ki sense once again, he finds that the ki is not by Videl but inside her.

__

'Videl's…' "Videl, your…" Is all he gets out before passing out.

"Gohan!?!" Videl cries out in shock. Her cry is heard by Goku who comes to see what the problem is.

He enters the lab and sees Gohan passed out on the floor. "What happened Videl?"

"I don't know. He said something then collapsed."

"OK." Goku says as he picks Gohan up and carries him to the living room. Everyone in the room falls silent when they see Goku come into the room carrying his son, and lay him on the couch.

"What happened?" The Ox King asks, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. Videl said that he said something then passed out." Goku answers.

Chi-Chi heard those in the living room stop talking and goes to see why. Upon seeing Gohan laying on the couch she yells, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY!?!?" Before running over to him. Videl tells her what happened. Goten, Trunks, and Marron come into the room, having heard Chi-Chi yell. And a few minutes latter Gohan comes around.

"What happened Gohan? Why'd you pass out?" Videl asks, worried that he might not be well.

"Well…um…you see…um…" Come on, spit it out already.

"OK, um…how many kis do you guys sense in here?"

Those who can sense ki seem to stare off into nothingness for a few seconds.

Goku is the first to answer, "I sense nineteen kis here, and there are nineteen of us here (3).

"Right Tou-san, but #18 doesn't have a detectable ki remember?

"Oh ya…I forgot about that."

"So there should be only eighteen kis in the here."

"So where's the extra ki coming from?" Krillin asks.

Gohan looks at Videl, ::Looks like we're going to be parents sooner then we thought.::

::What are you talking about Gohan?::

"The extra ki in the room is coming from you, which means you're pregnant."

"But how? I've been taking my pills."

At the mention of pills Goten and Trunks look at each other nervously before they run out of the room, but Gohan does not think much of it.

Videl and Gohan just stare at each other.

"Videl's pregnant?" Chi-Chi asks in a surprisingly calm manner.

"It appears so Chi." Goku says.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE A GRANDCHILD!!" Chi-Chi yells excitedly.

Bulma, who was in a stunned silence, speaks up. "Can you go and get your pills so I can run some tests on them?"

"Sure." Videl says as she goes to her and Gohan's room.

"Just bring them to my lab."

"OK."

Bulma goes to her lab followed by Gohan, who also wants to know how Videl got pregnant if she was taking her birth control pills.

Videl enters Bulma's lab and hands her the case with the pills in it. After a few minutes Bulma looks up from sheet of test results in her hand. "For some reason these pills are nothing but sugar."

"What? How can that be?"

"I don't know…the ones I gave you definitely weren't all sugar. And in order for you to be pregnant you would have had to not take the real ones for about a week. Did anything happen last week?"

"Well…Goten and Trunks wanted to come over here to play while you guys were at the movies. But I don't think that…wait, when Videl mention her pills they looked scared and ran out of the room earlier." Gohan says.

"Do you think those two would be able to figure out how to make those pills?" Videl asks.

"Probably, all they had to do is put the contents of the pills into that device over there and it makes them automatically."

"Why those two little…" Gohan says before laughing.

"What's so funny Gohan?" Videl asks.

"Oddly enough, I don't know whether I want to yell at them or thank them."

Videl laughs at this, "I know what you mean."

"I think that they will experience both." Bulma says with a smile on her face.

At this the three of them go back out to the living room to rejoin the group.

"So?" Tien asks.

"So…We think that Goten and Trunks lost Videl's birth control pills and they made up some fake ones to cover up what they did." Bulma says.

Gohan and Videl are once again congratulated by the Z-Senshi and Bulma's earlier words help true since both she and Chi-Chi yelled at the two boys while Gohan and Videl thanked them by not yelling at them.

****

-Latter that night-

"Today we both got one gift that we will cherish forever." Gohan says, smiling down at his fiancée.

"You're right and, although it is an unexpected gift, it is not an unwelcome one." Videl answers back while smiling. A few minutes latter they drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

------

The dance was on 13th (I am going off the calendar for this year and it is a Friday.), they told Hercule and saw movie on the 14th, chibis lost the pills on 16th, and the party is on the 24th. That was impossible to type with a straight face. Definitely OOC for Gohan, but I like it this way. I think that's right. 

------

Well I guess this chapter answered a question or two. I hope you liked this fic so far because it's not over yet.

So, they have something else they need to tell Hercule about, how will he react this time? And what will happen at school when they return? Find out in the upcoming chapters of _Embrace What Life Gives You_.

Please Review.


	10. Ch. 10 - Breakfast and Departure

I hope you like this fic so far, I have been writing this on the fly from the get go unlike my other fic, which I had planned out somewhat.

I don't own DBZ.

****

Embrace What Life Gives You

Chapter 10: Breakfast and Departure

The early morning sun plays over a landscape of fresh white snow before streaming through one of the many windows of the Capsule Corp. building. The sun's rays awaken the two teens that were asleep in the bed. They smile as they tell each other good-morning and kiss before getting out of bed.

As they head down stairs the smell of food fills their nostrils causing their mouths to water. They enter the kitchen and see Chi-Chi smack Goku's hand away from a large pile of freshly cooked bacon, before she continues cooking enough food to feed all those who are staying at C.C.

"'Morning Kaa-san, Tou-san." "'Morning Chi-Chi, Goku." Gohan and Videl say.

"Good-morning, breakfast will be ready shortly."

"Hi." Goku says as he quickly grabs a few pieces of toast and runs out of the kitchen before Chi-Chi notices.

Gohan and Videl sit down at the table. A few minutes latter, being drawn by the delicious smells emanating form the kitchen, the rest of the Z-Senshi and family joins them.

Chi-Chi places a large plate of food in front of Videl. "Chi-Chi, this is way to much food."

"Nonsense, you need to keep your strength up since you're with child, and quarter Saiya-jin baby at that."

Chi-Chi replies, with stars in her eyes at the thought of her first grandchild, before serving the rest of her family and telling everyone else that they can serve themselves.

"I know I'm pregnant. But I can't eat all this, I'll get fat and ugly." Videl mumbles.

Gohan smiles at her, ::I think Kaa-san did go a little overboard on the food.::

::Only a little? There's as much food on my plate as there is on yours.:: Videl answers back as she starts to eat.

::Just humor her, eat until your full. You know you don't have to eat it all.:: Gohan says back, also eating his breakfast.

About a half-hour latter everyone is done eating, "And I thought three saiya-jins left a lot of dirty dishes." Chi-Chi says as she and Bulma stare at all the dirty dishes with overwhelmed expressions on their faces before starting loading them into the dishwasher.

Gohan and Videl look at each other, "We'll help you." Gohan says as they get up and start to help load them. Soon the dishwasher is full but there is still a large amount of dishes that have to be done, so they help wash them by hand. 

"Come on Kakarott, I want to spar." Vegeta says as he drags Goku off to the gravity room, leaving before he is asked to help.

While Goten and Trunks run off someplace to play with their new toys. And the others thank Chi-Chi for the wonderful breakfast before they go and pack up their things in preparation for their departure latter in the day.

After helping Chi-Chi and Bulma with the dishes Gohan and Videl go into the living room and collect their gifts. 

"This was a wonderful Christmas for me Gohan, if I had been at 'home' then Dad would have probably just given me some money and told me to go buy whatever I wanted."

"This is the best Christmas I've had in years, not only is Tou-san back but I get to spend it with the woman I love." Gohan says as he gives her a quick kiss before they go to their room and pack up their belongings 

Chi-Chi and Bulma rest on the couch, "Thank you for having us all over here Bulma."

"It's no big deal, and for the first time in years everyone was here. We even had one extra with Videl here."

"And next year there will another new addition to our group." Chi-Chi says with stars in her eyes again.

****

-A few hours latter-

Everyone, except for the Sons and Videl, has said their good-byes and thank yous and left. Chi-Chi helps Bulma pick up the house before they leave.

When they get back home Gohan and Videl go to their room and are putting away their things when Videl's cell phone rings.

__

'Who'd be calling me now? It would be pretty low for some crooks to be doing something the day after Christmas…' Videl thinks as she picks up her phone.

__

'Who would be calling her?' Gohan thinks as Videl answers the phone.

"Hello?" She says before paling slightly with a look of surprise on her face.

------

My most evil cliffy yet…and I may just be even more evil and not post the next chapter until tomorrow (I should have had this one up yesterday).

To Smooster: When I started writing this fic I was going to have Hercule be a nice guy, but it was just way to hard to do that. However, I am thinking about having him turn into a nice guy latter in this fic…We'll just have to wait and see where my emanation takes this.


	11. Ch. 11 - A New Man

****

Embrace What Life Gives You

Chapter 11: A New Man

"Hello?" Videl says into her cell phone.

"Videl?" The person on the other end asks.

Videl pales slightly at hearing her father. "Um…hi Dad." 

"Videl! Where are you? Why aren't you home? Come home right now! You better not be with some boy!" Hercule yells into the phone upon hearing his daughter answer it.

"I am with a…friend…and I'll be there in a little while. Bye." Videl says before hanging up the phone, not giving her father the chance to say anything more.

"Um…Gohan, I think I should probably go talk to my Dad…he seemed pretty upset."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yea…that would probably be a good idea."

"Bye Kaa-san, bye Tou-san. Videl and I are going to go have a little chat with Hercule." Gohan calls as he and Videl leave the house.

"Gohan, I'm afraid of how he will react when I tell him I'm pregnant." Videl says as they are flying to the Satan Mansion.

Gohan squeezes her hand, "Don't worry, he may not like it but I think he will except it eventually. He is your father after all."

"Yea…but he was really upset when we told him we were engaged…and this is a lot bigger then that."

"He was drunk at the time remember? Maybe he won't be this time."

"Maybe." Videl says back.

They fly the rest of the way in silence.

They landed in front of the large house and walk up to the door. Gohan presses the doorbell and a few seconds later the door is opened by one of the servants.

"Miss Videl. It's good to see you again. Your father is expecting you, he is in the sitting room." The woman says.

"Thank you." Gohan and Videl say before Videl leads the way.

"Dad? We're here."

"Videl, finally. Where have you been?" Hercule says angrily. "And who's this?"

::He's not drunk…that's a good sign.:: Gohan says through their bond.

::Yea…hopefully.::

"Well…you have met him before…last time you were to drunk to remember I guess…"

"You must be mistaken…anyway, who are you kid?"

"My name is Son Gohan. You might remember me from the Cell Games…I was shorter then."

"You're…you're…that kid…VIDEL GET AWAY FROM THAT…that…MONSTER! HE'S DANGEROUS!"

"I would never even think of hurting Videl." Gohan says coolly.

"He's right, he would never hurt me."

"And how would you know?"

"Because he would never hurt his fiancée and mother to his child."

"FIANCÉE? How…mother to…you're pregnant?"

"Yes and yes."

Hercule's eyes role up into his head and he falls to the floor.

"Telling him all at once like that…you evil little thing." Gohan says jokingly.

"I guess it was kind of evil…but it felt so good." Videl says while smiling at him.

"Looks like he's coming to." Gohan says as he sees Hercule moving, trying to get up.

"What…what happened?"

"You passed out when Videl told you that we are getting married and that she is pregnant." Gohan says with a smile on his face as he sees Hercule fall back to the floor, although conscious this time.

"Shit…I thought I was dreaming."

"Afraid not Daddy." Videl says sweetly.

"Then I'm going to be a grandfather. He says numbly as he gets up and sits on the couch. "I always thought that it would be a long time till that happened."

"It was a shock to us as well…we weren't exactly planning on having any kids yet." Videl says.

"Gohan is it?" Hercule asks.

"Yea."

"Just out of curiosity, how strong are you?"

"Well…if you were to punch me as hard as you could I wouldn't even feel it, and you would probably shatter your hand. But to compare it to something…well…it would be like you fighting an insect."

"But how can you be that strong? It's not humanly possible."

"You're right, I'm not entirely human. I am half Saiya-jin and half human. But there are a few humans out there that far stronger then you are, your daughter is one of them." Hercule looks at Videl questioningly.

"Yea, it's true. I am stronger then you. And, from Gohan has said, I have been stronger then you for a couple of years."

Hercule looks at his daughter with pride, "I always new you'd surpass me one day, I didn't think that day was several years ago though.

"Wait…you're half alien? Did you know this Videl?"

"Of course, it doesn't really make a difference. He's still the same guy I knew before I found out he was half Saiya-jin." She says before giving him a quick kiss.

"OK…and I guess since you're stronger then me I can allow you to marry my daughter. You just better make damn sure you take good care of her."

"I will do anything to protect her and our child from harm." Gohan says while Videl stares at her father in shocked silence.

__

'Did he just say…' "Does that mean you'll allow us to get married?" Videl asks.

"Yea, it does."

"Thank you Daddy! You don't know how happy this makes me!" Videl exclaims as she hugs her father.

After they pull apart Hercule looks at the clock and sees that it is getting kind of late. "Will you two stay for dinner?"

"Yea we can stay." Videl says.

"I just need to call my Mom and tell her that we won't be there for dinner."

"There's a phone right out in the hall." Hercule says.

"OK, I'll be right back."

Gohan dials the number and after a couple of rings Chi-Chi answers the phone. "Hello? Son residence."

"Hi Kaa-san, I just called…"

"What's wrong Gohan? Do you need me to talk some sense into that man?" Chi-Chi says, jumping to the conclusion that Hercule is being an ass like he usually is.

::Hehehe…you should hear my Mom.::

::Why's that?::

::As soon as she heard it was me she jumped to the conclusion that I'm calling because we need her to come here and have a talk with your father.::

Videl laughs out loud, ::That sounds just like her, she would probably bring her frying pan along too.::

"What are you laughing about Videl?" Hercule asks.

"Gohan's Mom is acting like her usual self."

"How do you know that? He hasn't said anything."

"Well…we have a telepathic connection…in other words we can hear each other's thoughts."

"But how?"

"Well…it has to do with Gohan being half Saiya-jin. We bit each other on the shoulder." She shows him the scar. "And since then we have been linked, or bonded as it's called."

Just then Gohan comes back into the room. "She said that it was OK that we stay for dinner. Actually she was really happy since she only had to cook for two Saiya-jins."

Gohan and Videl both laugh at this while Hercule looks confused. "Why is that funny?" He asks.

"You'll find out at dinner Dad."

They then go to the dinning room and sit down, and food is brought out to them shortly there after.

Hercule and the servants just stare at Gohan as he eats plate after plate of food. "I see now why she would be happy…" Hercule says, a fork full of food half way to his mouth.

As Gohan's intake of food slows Hercule starts up a conversation. "So." He says looking at Gohan. "You said your family name is Son. Are you related to Son Goku?"

"Yes, he is my father."

"Oh…you're not…um…upset about everything I've said about him are you?"

"Well…I was at first…but then I realized that you didn't know the truth about everything so I don't blame you any more."

"And about the Cell Games…you're not mad that I took the credit from you?"

"Nope, I didn't want it anyway."

They continue to talk until it is almost ten o-clock, at which point Gohan and Videl say good-bye and go back to Gohan's home.

When they enter Chi-Chi asks, "Was your father actually OK with everything?"

"Ya he was, he even said that we could get married."

Chi-Chi gets hearts in her eyes, "That's wonderful…now you can set the date, and I can plan the wedding, and…

"Good-night Kaa-san, Tou-san." Gohan says as he and Videl go to their room to escape Chi-Chi's ramblings.

As they fall asleep neither can believe that Hercule accepted the news.

------

Let's say that Hercule didn't see her fly at the tournament and didn't believe anyone that said she did. 

------

Did you like it? I may rewrite this…it doesn't seem quite right to me…oh well.

Please Read and Review.


	12. Ch. 12 - First Day Back

It seems as though you all like Hercule being a nice guy for one; it is a nice change of pace. I only hope I can keep him that way.

I don't own DBZ.

["Second half of phone conversation."]

****

Embrace What Life Gives You

Chapter 12: First Day Back

Two weeks pass during which Hercule held a New Years party to which he invited the Sons and their friends. The party was uneventful except for at the very beginning when Hercule made the mistake of hitting on Bulma in front of Vegeta. Needless to say he had to be restrained from killing Hercule. And it is now time for the young couple to return to school.

"Hey you two!" Erasa calls when Gohan and Videl walk into the classroom.

"Hi." Sharpner says.

"Hi Erasa. Hi Sharpner." They both answer back.

"So how was you holiday? Anything exciting happen?"

"Um…no…not really." Gohan says. ::If she only knew what happened during the break.::

"Nope, just the same old stuff as usual." Videl replies. ::No kidding…but if we told her then it would be all around the school in no time.::

The morning passes by fairly quickly, with people asking them if they were really getting married and some even asked of they were getting married because Videl was pregnant. To them they simply answered no since that happened after they were engaged. But that question got Videl thinking. ::Gohan, what am I going to do, it won't be too long and I'll start to show.::

::Well…we have about a month before that happens…::

::A month?!::

::Um…yea…Saiya-jin pregnancies are shorter then human ones. With Trunks, my brother, and I they lasted about five months.::

::Oh…but that doesn't help the situation.::

::I know. How about we talk about this after school. I'm sure my mom would like to have her say in this.::

::OK.:: Videl says just as the lunch bell rings.

At lunch they are bombarded by even more questions. Some even said that they read about it in one of the supermarket tabloids. _'Well I guess that answers the question about who that guy was at the dance.'_ Gohan thinks upon hearing this.

The rest of the day passes by uneventfully. And by the end of their last class they are worn out from answering questions all day.

When they arrive back home (1) Chi-Chi greets them. "So how was your day?"

"Tiring." They both say as they sit down at the kitchen table.

"Now, about what we were talking about earlier. What are we going to do when the fact that I'm pregnant starts to show?"

Chi-Chi looks at them strangely before taking a seat at the table too, "Why are you worrying about that?"

"Because…" Videl starts but gets cut off by Gohan.

"Kaa-san, surely you remember that a Saiya-jin pregnancy is shorter then a human one. And because of that it will seem like Videl got pregnant some time before I proposed to her."

"Um…actually that did slip my mind. Anyway…you both could just say that you're tired of going to a public school and then you can both be home schooled. And then after the baby is born you could go back to school if you wanted to."

Gohan and Videl look at each other with smiles on their faces. "Yea…that should work. Thank you Kaa-san."

"Yes, thank you Chi-Chi." Videl says happily.

"No problem…now when is the wedding going to be?" Chi-Chi asks. 

"Well…we haven't really thought about it. When do you think we should have it Videl?"

Videl rests her chin in her hands as she thinks about it. "Um…it would be nice to have it before the baby is born. And I would like to have Erasa as my Maid of Honor but I don't want her to know that I'm pregnant…"

"Then we'll have it before the end of the month." Chi-Chi says excitedly as she jumps up from the table and runs to the phone to call Bulma.

"That was…" Gohan says.

"Weird? Unexpected?" Videl asks.

"No, I was thinking that it was typical for her."

"Hmm…now that I think about it…you're right."

------

Chi-Chi quickly dials Bulma's number.

__

'Come on…pick up the phone already.' She thinks even though it has only rung twice.

["Hello?"]

"Hi Bulma, it's Chi-Chi."

["Hi, what's up? You sound excited."]

"Well Gohan and Videl have decided to get married before the month is out."

["Really? Jeez they're moving fast… I guess we got some planning to do."]

------

"We decided? More like she decided." Gohan says.

"What? Don't you want to marry me?" Videl says with a hurt look on her face.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" Gohan stops when he sees Videl's frown turn into a smirk. "Why you…" He says as he jumps at her and starts to tickle her. Her shrieks of laughter fill the kitchen.

"HEY! Take that in the other room you two. I'm on the phone." Chi-Chi says.

------

["What was that all about?"]

"They are just having some fun. Anyway, how about I come over tomorrow and we can get started with the wedding plans?"

["OK, I'll see you then. Bye"]

"Bye." Chi-Chi hangs up the phone. She then goes and starts cooking dinner as thoughts about the upcoming wedding fill her head.

After dinner Chi-Chi tells Goku and Goten the news about the wedding. Goku once again congratulates his son.

"What's wedding?" Goten asks.

Everyone smiles at how cute the little kid is.

"A wedding is when two people get married." Chi-Chi says.

"Wha's that mean?"

"It means I'm going to be your big sister."

Goten's face lights up with joy, "Really?"

"Yea, it sure does squirt." Gohan says.

"Yippee!" Goten yells as he gets up and hugs Videl.

"That's so sweet." Chi-Chi says as tears come to her eyes.

------

From now on I'm going to refer to the Son home as Videl's home since it is just easier. 

------

Well this chapter wasn't too long…but then again none of the chapters in this fic are very long.

Please Read and Review.


	13. Ch. 13 - A Day to Remember

Sorry this has taken so long but I have been busy since last Thursday.

I don't own DBZ.

****

Embrace What Life Gives You

Chapter 13: A Day to Remember

The next day at school Videl and Gohan tell Erasa and Sharpner to meat after school. Once the three meat up they head to the park that is not to far from the school. "So what did you two want to talk to us about? Erasa asks.

"Well…we decided that we are going to get married in two weeks." Gohan says, not being able to keep the smile from his face.

Erasa and Sharpner stare at them in surprise at hearing that they are going to get married to soon.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to be my Maid of Honor." Videl says.

Erasa snaps out of her thoughts. "You want me to be your Maid of Honor? I would be honored. Of course I will be."

"And I suppose you want me to be your Best Man Gohan?"

"Sorry Sharpner. But another friend of mine, Piccolo, is going to be my Best Man."

The four continue to talk for a while until it grows late and they return to their homes.

Two weeks pass since the end of Christmas vacation. And in that time Gohan and Videl's wedding has been planned and the arangements made. It was decided that it would be held at the Son home, that Dende would conduct the ceremony, Trunks and Goten would be Ring Bearers, and Marron would be the Flower Girl.

Gohan stands in front of Dende as the wedding begins. He sees his fiancée walking beside her father towards the him. _'She is so beautiful. She looks like an angel in that dress. What did I do to deserve someone like her by my side.'_ Gohan thinks upon seeing Videl.

When the two reach Dende and Gohan Hercule reluctantly lets go of his daughter's arm as a single tear rolls down his cheak. _'She is so grown up…I don't want to see her get married at such a young age…but I can see that she is truly happy with Gohan and he seems to care for her deeply.'_ Hercule thinks as he goes and takes a seat.

As the ceremony begins they can here the sound of Chi-Chi and Bulma crying. Many of the others present have unshed tears in their eyes or have tears slowing rolling down their cheaks.

"Gohan and Videl have chosen to write their own wedding vows." Dende says several minutes later before teling Gohan to go ahead.

"Videl…" Gohan starts, tears of joy come to his eyes but do not fall. "…ever since I first met you I new that there was something special about you. Your spirit is like a bright light in the dark, a beacon of hope and warmth to counteract the problems that life can though in ones path. Your smile is enough to brighten event he gloomiest of days. You have given me the love and strength needed to beat seemingly imposible odds and for that I can never repay you. I can only promiss to love and care for you through the rest of our lives, and to never allow any harm to come to you."

"Gohan…" Videl says starts as tears flow freely from her eyes. "…before I met you I didn't know what love was and I thought I no longer needed anyone, that I could live on my own in happiness. But you changed all that. Now I don't know what I would do without you in my life. When others told you that I was cold and uncaring you did not believe them. You saw past my tough exterior and into my heart. You have shown me what love is and for that I am grateful for it is the greatest gift anyone has given me and it is I who can not repay you."

They put the rings on each other's finger. "You may kiss the bride." Dende says.

Gohan gently lifts the veil covering her face as he leans down, Videl tilts her head back and their lips touch in a passionate kiss. Those who were on the verge of sheding tears before can not help but let some slip down their cheeks. Even Piccolo allowed a single tear to fall from his eyes. The only person to not even shed a single tear is Vegeta, although Bulma could tell that her husband was just as touched by the ceremony as everyone else.

The wedding ceremony ends and the reception starts. Goku, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks instantly run to the buffet table that was set up. Upon seeing the four Saiya-jins diging in the other decided they might as well join them. Soon everyone was eating and talking. Gohan and Videl lost track of how many times they were congradulated by everyone, and they lucked out that when ever one of the Z-Senshi mentioned the baby that their friends from school were out of earshot.

Soon the three little kids and one big kid are demanding cake. Gohan and Videl cut the cake together with Chi-Chi and Bulma taking pictures the entire time. As Videl feeds Gohan a piece of cake, but before he can eat it all she smears it on his face. Gohan just smirks back and does the same thing to her. Soon everyone is laughing.

It seems as though all too soon the reception is over. All the single women gather on a group preparing to catch the bouquet when Videl tosses it. Just as Videl tosses the bouquet Sharpner makes a smart ass comment and Erasa goes over to slap him. As she walks towards him she crosses her arms over her chest, catching the bouquet completely on accident.

Gohan sees this and laughs. "What's so funny?" Videl asks as she turns around. Videl laughs too as she sees the surprised look on her friends face.

"Is there something you and Sharpner want to tell us about?" Gohan asks.

"No there's not." Erasa says while both her face as well as Sharpner's turns red.

Gohan laughs at their reaction.

"Now do yo usee why I liked teasing you about you and Videl?" Krillin asks Gohan.

"Yea…it is kind of funny."

Soon Gohan and Videl say their good-byes before getting into an aircar and flying off into the sunset.

------

OK…this chapter sucked in my opinion. I also know that he wedding ceremony isn't exactly correct but it has been years since I have been to a wedding, and I didn't want to take the time to look it up.

And no, this is not the end of this fic. But I do not know when the next chapter will be up.

About them leaving in an aircar, well not everyone there knows they can fly and stuff so…


	14. Ch. 14 - Life Anew

Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, I don't think I spent more then an hour writing it. Hopefully you like this one better, I certainly do.

I don't own DBZ or the song _With Arms Wide Open_.

****

Embrace What Life Gives You

Chapter 14: Life Anew

Gohan and Videl return from their little trip a few days later. When they return to school they can hear everyone talking about them. They heard many different rumors about their relationship and why they got married, but they did not bother to dispute their validity since no one asked them directly. When the month ends Gohan and Videl both drop out of OSH and start home schooling.

Gohan and Videl live with Gohan's parents, at the insistence of Chi-Chi, even though they were given a capsule house by Bulma as a wedding present.

The months pass by quickly and they soon loose contact with their friends from school. During this time Videl also patched things up with her father.

It is a cool night towards the end of May. Gohan and Videl are sitting outside looking up at the stars. Videl is leaning up against Gohan, her head resting against him.

"I love sitting here with you, looking up at the stars. Growing up in the city meant that I could never really see them." Videl says, her voice overflowing with contentment.

"I love sitting here with you too. The starry sky is just a bonus." Gohan says, giving her a light hug.

Videl laughs a little. "Oh really." She says, moving so she can look at him.

"Yea, the sky is beautiful but not as beautiful as you are." He replies, leaning down and kissing her. Suddenly Videl pulls back, pain obvious on her face, and puts a hand to her stomach. "Videl! What's wrong?!" Gohan asks alarmed.

"I…I…think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"For me to have the baby you idiot!" Videl yells.

"OH! THAT time…WHAT!!! Come on, let's go." Gohan says while picking Videl up in his arms. He runs into his parent's house. "Kaa-san! Tou-san! It's time!" Gohan sees his mom running down the stairs in one hand she has his sleeping father, literally dragging him behind her, and in the other she has Goten, who is also sleeping.

As Goku bounces down the last step he wakes up. "What's going on?"

"It's time…" Chi-Chi says.

"Time for breakfast?"

"NO! Time for Videl to have the baby! Now use that instant transmission of yours and get us to Bulma's!" Chi-Chi yells at her husband.

Gohan sets Videl on her own feet. She just stands there not quite believing the scene around her even though it seems normal at this point. Gohan grabs a suitcase that was set beside the couch. Seeing that everyone is ready Goku places two fingers to his forehead and they disappear from the Son home and reappear inside Capsule Corp. Goku takes Goten from Chi-Chi and takes him to Trunks' room. While Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi head for the private medical facility.

Vegeta looks up from his book in surprise as he feels Goku and company appear in his home.

"What is it Veggie?" Bulma asks sleepily from beside him, when she looks at him she sees the title of the book he is reading. _'Anger Management for Dummies…how appropriate…'_

"Kakarott and his accursed family are here."

"But why would… It must be time!" She says excitedly as she gets out of bed and throws on a T-shirt and sweatpants before running out of the room. Vegeta just shrugs his shoulders before going back to reading is book.

Bulma runs into the small medical facility and sees Videl lying on a bed, Gohan standing beside her. "Is it time?" She asks. Gohan and Videl both nod as another contraction hits Videl.

"I called your father Videl, he should be here in a little while." Chi-Chi says as she comes into the room.

"Thank you Chi-Chi." Videl says.

About twenty minutes later Hercule arrives. He jumps out of his plane and runs up to the door, banging on it and ringing the doorbell repeatedly.

"WHY THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER HERE IN THIS DUMP AND NOT IN THE HOSPITAL!?!?" Hercule bellows as he is let into the house. Unluckily for him it was Bulma that he yelled at.

"BECAUSE MY MEDICAL FACILITY IS AT LEAST THIRTY YEARS MORE ADVANCED THEN ANY HOSPITAL!!!" Bulma yells, surpassing Hercule's yell. "And isn't Videl's pregnancy supposed to be a secret?" She says sedately while smirking at him in such a way that she could have only learned it from Vegeta.

"I…your…um…er…who…" Hercule mumbles.

"Bulma Briefs. Owner of Capsule Corp." Bulma says while smiling at him.

Hercule stares at her for several seconds. "Where's Videl?" He finally says.

"Follow me." Bulma says sweetly.

__

'What the hell is up with these people…one second they're totally pissed off and the next second they couldn't be happier.' Hercule thinks as he is lead to Capsule Corp.'s medical facility. "Um…that sign said that it was back that way." He says, thinking that the she must be lost in her own building.

"That is the public medical one, it is the same as any hospital. Videl is on the private medical facility."

When they reach the room Hercule sees Videl lying on a bed with his son-in-law beside her. He also sees Chi-Chi and Goku in the room. "Videl, sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm fine Dad." Videl says.

A while later Bulma tells Hercule and Goku to leave the room.

Out in the hall Hercule is pacing nervously while Goku goes to the kitchen to get something to eat. Goku comes back several minutes later, an extremely large sandwich in hand. As the two men start talking about fighting, with Hercule asking many questions about ki, they suddenly hear a loud snap and a cry of pain from Gohan shortly followed by a baby crying. Bulma opens the door and ushers the two men into the room. Goku sees his son cradling an obviously broken hand while gazing lovingly at his wife and newborn child. Goku walks up to him and hands him a Senzu bean.

"Thanks Dad." Gohan says as he eats it.

"No problem." Goku says before he walks over to Chi-Chi and wraps his arms around her. "Isn't our granddaughter beautiful." Chi-Chi says softly.

"Yes she is." He answers back just as softly.

Hercule walks around to the other side of the bed. "She's beautiful." He whispers. He wiggles his finger in front of her. She sees it and grabs a hold of it. Hercule's face contorts in pain as he lets out a small yelp, pulling his finger away from her. Everyone there except for Hercule laughs.

"It looks like she has her father's strength." Videl says.

"And her mother's looks." Gohan says back, leaning down and kissing Videl on the cheek before kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"So what are you going to name her?" Bulma asks.

"We haven't really thought of any names…how about Pan?" Gohan says.

"What do you think, do you like that name?" Videl asks her daughter. She just giggles. "OK, Pan it is then." Videl says while smiling.

"Would you like to hold her?" Videl asks Gohan.

"Of course." He says as he takes her into his arms. "Hi Panny. I'm your Daddy." Gohan says, letting her grasp his finger. Gohan laughs, "You are strong."

A few minutes later the others decide to leave so that the new family can be alone. As Bulma is walking out of the room she turns the radio on, making sure that it is not too loud.

**__**

Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face

__

'I couldn't believe it when I found out…I was going to be a father.' Gohan thinks as he remembers how he felt on Christmas day when he found out Videl was pregnant.

**__**

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open

__

'Welcome to the world my little Panny.'

**__**

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be

__

'I know I'm young but I'll be the best father I can be.'

****

I'll take a breath, take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
With arms wide open

Gohan moves and sits on the bed next to Videl. _'We certainly created life…but it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Goten and Trunks. I'll have to thank them.'_

**__**

Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open

__

'I can't believe I'm a father…'

**__**

Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open

__

'I hope your life is full of love and happiness.'

****

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope she's not like me  
I hope she understands

__

'I hope you never have to go through what I have. I pray that your life is peaceful.

****

That she can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And she can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

__

'I hope you embrace your life with open arms and fulfill your dreams.'

During the song Videl fell asleep. He looks down and sees his daughter asleep in his arms. He gets up and lays her down in a crib next to the bed then lies down next to Videl and falls asleep. His last thoughts before falling asleep about Videl, Pan and how his life has changed so much.

------

OK, towards the end of the song I changed "he" to "she" so it fits with the story better.

I hope you liked this chapter, I thought a songfic chapter would be nice…besides that song works so well with this story.

I have a few ideas about where to take the story from here, but I want your opinions. What do you think I should have happen?

Please Review.


	15. Ch. 15 - Another One

Yikes…sorry about the lack of updates recently, but I haven't really been in the mood to write.

I don't own DBZ.

****

Embrace What Life Gives You

Chapter 15: Another One

Videl awakens to find Gohan sitting in a chair, smiling, while feeding Pan. He sees her open her eyes. "Good morning sleepy head."

"'Morning." Videl says before yawning.

Videl sits up on the edge of the bed and Gohan gets up and gives Pan to her. Videl can not help but smile at her newborn daughter as she takes over the task of feeding her. Gohan sits next to Videl on the bed and puts an arm around her just as Chi-Chi walks in.

"Oh good, you're awake. I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready and that everyone will be over here later to say hi to the new addition to the family."

"OK Kaa-san, we'll be down shortly." "Thanks Chi-Chi." Gohan and Videl say. Chi-Chi leaves while thinking about her granddaughter.

A few minutes later Gohan and Videl walk into the kitchen and see that the Briefs and Sons are all there. They are both surprised to see Hercule there as well. _'He must have came over early since he didn't stay here last night.'_ Videl thinks upon seeing her father.

"What's you got dare?" Goten asks as when he sees Videl carrying something. She walks over to him and kneels down.

"This is your niece Goten, her name's Pan."

"So that means I'm a…whadya call it Nii-chan?"

"An uncle." Gohan says to his little brother as he sits down at the table.

"I'm a uncle." Goten says quietly to himself. "Hi Panny! I'm your Uncle Goten!" He says, while grinning, to the small child in Videl's arms. Pan giggles at him. Videl then stands up before going and siting next to Gohan.

Chi-Chi walks over to Videl. "I'll take her while you eat." She says sweetly. Videl gives Pan to Chi-Chi somewhat reluctantly. Chi-Chi starts to make silly faces and baby talk at Pan and is soon joined by Bulma and her mother. Vegeta just grunts and looks disgusted at the scene. While everyone else laughs.

::Oh great…I can tell that she is going to be VERY spoiled…:: Videl says through their bond while eating.

::You have no idea how right you are.:: Gohan says back.

Hercule just stares at the five Saiya-jins as they eat. "What the hell…"

"What Dad?" Videl asks.

"The way…look at how they're eating! It's not normal!"

"Huh? Oh…you haven't seen them eat before have you…well for them this is normal. Just give it time, you'll get used to it. I did."

As everyone is finishing breakfast everything begins to shake slightly and the sound of heavy footsteps can be heard. The occupants of the room look towards to door just as Ox-king enters.

__

'Who…no, what is he? That guy is HUGE!' Hercule thinks as his knees begin to shake a little in fear of the man's large size.

"Hi Dad." Chi-Chi says.

'Dad…this man is her father? I don't see any resemblance at all.' Hercule thinks upon hearing Chi-Chi greeting the man.

"Hi Grandpa!" Can be heard from Gohan and Goten.

"Hi Ox-king." Can be heard from everyone else except Hercule.

"Hello everyone." He says politely.

Just as everyone is saying their hellos Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong arrive. After another round of hellos everyone goes into the living room while Vegeta goes to the gravity room.

About an hour later Krillin, #18, and Marron arrive. They let themselves in and go to the living room where they can hear the others talking. Everyone says their hellos when they see them enter the room.

"Where's Master Roshi?" Goku asks upon realizing that the old man is not with them."

"Oh, he…here he comes." Krillin says as everyone can hear the sound of something dragging just as Roshi appears in the doorway, a large weight on either hand. 

"What's up with the weights Master? Are you training?" Ox-king asks.

"No he's not. He tried to feel up some women when we went to the beach the other day. We've forced him to wear those since so he can't do that." Krillin says as he and his family walk over to Videl, Gohan, and their little bundle of joy. Bulma and Chi-Chi are standing behind the three. "Why didn't I think of doing something like that." Bulma and Chi-Chi say at the same time.

"Cute kid you go there bro. What did you name her?" Krillin says while the corners of 18's mouth rise in just the slightest hint of a smile.

"Her name is Pan." Videl says with a smile as she looks at her daughter. "Isn't that right Panny?" Pan giggles and waves her arms in response.

"I can tell you're going to be really strong." Krillin says to Pan. "So when's the baby do Bulma?" He asks, looking up at the woman.

She and everyone else in the room look at him strangely. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"It's a simple question. When is your…you mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"You're pregnant."

"Oh…" Is all Bulma says before she faints. Everyone in the room looks at Krillin.

"What? Didn't you guys sense it?… OK…obviously not…"

Vegeta, feeling something wrong with his mate through their bond, comes into the room. "Alright! Who hurt her?!" He yells.

"Relax Veggie. Bulma's fine. She just found out she's pregnant again and fainted from the news." Goku says.

"DON'T CALL ME VEGGIE! And I find it hard to believe that she passed out just because someone said she was pre…" Vegeta joins his wife on the floor as what Goku said clicks in his head.

"I wonder if he believes it now." Chi-Chi says as Gohan and Videl calm the now crying Pan since Vegeta's yelling had frightened her.

A few minutes later Bulma and Vegeta come around. Vegeta just glares at everyone before going and leaning against a wall as Bulma sits up. "You guys won't believe the dream I just had. Krillin said that I was pregnant again."

"It was no dream Onna, you are pregnant." Vegeta says gruffly.

"Oh, OK then. I guess I should have known. Anyway, is anyone hungry? It's almost lunch time."

As everyone is eating lunch Tien and Chaozu arrive.

"Well she certainly has her father's appetite." Tien says when he sees the two empty bottles on the table and an almost empty bottle in Pan's mouth.

"Yea, she is definitely a Son." Chaozu says as he floats next to Videl and Pan.

A few hours later everyone says their good-byes and leaves. When Gohan and Videl reach the Son home they decide that they are going to move into their capsule house. Chi-Chi is hesitant to allow it, but she agrees when they say they will put it next to the Son home.

And so Gohan, Videl, and little Pan begin their life together.

------

Really it should be cyborg since 18 is human with mechanical augmentations not a mechanical creation made to resemble a human. 

------

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It didn't feel right having Pan and not Bra, and now they will be able to cause a little mischief when they get a bit older.


	16. Author's Note

I know that this will disapoint some of you, but I have decided to put this fic on hold for a while. It is at a good spot to leave off since there is no cliffhanger.

I will continue this fic at some point, probably after finishing "Two Hearts Become One."

The reason for this is that of the three fics I am currently working on this one is my least favorite to write.


End file.
